You Fix Him, You Broke Him
by Just Dessy
Summary: Beneath the pyromanics and scripts of the WWF lies something much darker and Jeff wishes he never stumbled upon it, or is there really? SLASH Steve/Jeff
1. Chapter 1

**FIX HIM, YOU BROKE HIM **

**Summary: **Beneath the pyromanics and scripts of the WWF lies something much darker and Jeff wishes he never stumbled upon it, or is there really?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>Trent had a simple job. Stand back and get everything with his camera, everything. If it meant him standing with one foot on a fire escape and the other dangling in the air twenty stories above the hard concrete so be it. So when he was assigned to catch the 'who dun it' to Steve during Survivor Series he didn't break a sweat as he got ready in the parking lot.<p>

This was, until he saw the huge black SUV barreling towards Steve Austin wasn't breaking. A sickening 'Wack' was heard followed by a bellow of 'Oh Fuck!' and Trent did the one thing no seasoned camera man ever did. Trent dropped his camera in horror.

Faintly he could hear someone shouting for 911 and hear the screech of tires on the pavement. Shaking out of his shock he grabbed in camera and was able to get the last flick of the SUV on film rounding the corner before it was gone.

**SJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJS**

_Now imma be hot whether I perform or not, I went from lukewarm to hot; from sleeping on futons and cots to king size, dreaming machines, the green fives. _

As Jeff listened to the music, blond curls loose an bobbing, he couldn't help but feel this way. Okay he wasn't a main face yet… but he was on his way. Hell Vince had said so. Not only Vince, but the board agreed that Matty and him would be perfect for a new concept they wanted to try next year; TLC (table, latters and chairs) matches. Being a high flying duo tag team meant lots of surprises an while they weren't the only tag team high flyers in the game they were quickly becoming noticed by the public and more cheers than boo's came their way when walking down the ramp.

Now, to get the ball rolling Jeff had to do one small, tiny, little favor for Vince. It was no secret that Vince had others to do his dirtier of dirty work and it was also no secret that he loathed the ground that Steve Austin walked on. All little Jeffery Nero Hardy would have to do was give Austin a little love tap with a company SUV and drive like hell away.

Jeff looked out the rear view mirror at the camera man hidden in the shadows and towards the door that lead to the locker room. A guard was at the door an a few ring rats stood not to far away. Sighing, wondering where in the hell the rattle snake was, he flipped the radio until he found another decent station an stretched back into the seat.

If he ran over Austin not only would he be helping Vince he would be helping Austin too. See, what many didn't know about Austin was the his neck was pretty banged up; so banged up in fact that he needed to have surgery. So as far as Jeff was concerned it was a win-win situation for everyone. Vince would be happy to be free of Austin for almost a year, Austin would be able to get surgery an rehab in peace and Matty and him would be given more headliners and important matches, hopefully those more important matches would lead to a tag team title shot.

If only things were this simple.

So distracted by his thoughts he nearly missed Austin when he walked past the SUV. Large, black and nondescript the rattle snake didn't even give it a second glance, that was until he heard screeching tires behind him. Turning the last thing Steve saw before darkness was the blaring lights of the SUV.

* * *

><p><strong>END1:TBE<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**FIX HIM, YOU BROKE HIM **

**Summary: **Beneath the pyromanics and scripts of the WWF lies something much darker and Jeff wishes he never stumbled upon it, or is there really?

SEE PROFILE FOR NOTE.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>His mouth tasted like cotton, not the candy, and felt like a bunch of pincushions as he let out a jaw-cracking yawn. He tried to stretch out but as soon as he did, he felt a searing pain traveling the length of his neck to his back. Just what the hell was wrong with him, he didn't think the Rock had done that much damage to him. Then like a late freight train to the station, it all came back to him. Walking out the arena an heading towards his car, the headlights and then darkness.<p>

Someone ran him over, someone was going to pay.

He snarled quietly to himself an he focused on trying to open his eyes an not blinding himself. He knew he was in a hospital, in one of their beds and most likely, in one of those damn gowns that was never long or wide enough to cover his ass crack. Oh he couldn't wait until he got his hands on the little punk that did this.

"Austin, Austin, oh man are you alright. Okay that was dumb, Oh shit man I'm sorry!"

Steve opened his eyes to look up at watery hazel green eyes of that crazy rainbow kid. Steve racked his brain for a name to go with his nickname. Fuck it, he'd think about that later, all he wanted to know now was why the kid of apologizing.

"What in the seven hells are you doing here kid?" Steve finally said voice gruff due to lack of water.

"I…well you see the funny thing about all of this is…" Jeff started, but was interrupted as the door was opened.

"Oh, I see Mr. Austin is awake, good very good. The tough part is over, now it's time for some test. An who might you be?" a man in standard hospital blue scrubs asked.

"Oh, sorry. Jeff Hardy I was the…I was the one that brought him in."

"Okay, Mr. Austin do you want him here while I do this. It's just a little test to see where you do and don't have feeling. By the way I've been your ER doctor, names Norman Fischer." Dr. Fischer said.

Steve looked between the two an reasoned that Vince most likely sent the kid to report back what ever was wrong with him and grunted at the doctor he could stay. He didn't notice the relief in Jeff's eyes as he watched the doctor pull up his blanket to expose his legs.

"Okay, I'm going to do a series of pokes with this needle. If you feel something let me know. If you don't feel anything then you won't need to say anything."

The doctor started with a jab on Steve's big toe and he shouted to high heaven at the man. For nearly five minutes he was poked an prodded until he was just starring at the doctor and the doc was starring back at him. Dr. Fischer raised an eyebrow at that point and brought his hands to his side.

"You felt nothing?" he asked.

"Was I suppose to?" Steve snapped.

"Yeah, you were," the doc brought the bloody needle to everyone's eye level, "you should have been screaming, but it seem that your might have a temporary paralysis of the left leg. "

And Steve's world stopped. He had been through a lot of shit, hell be bounced back after his last knee surgery in less than three months! An now, of all the damn shit that could happen he was paralyzed. That meant no more wrestling, no more walking…no more everything! His life was for the sport of his profession and without legs he was good as gone. He could be an announcer, but he knew he would be thrown pitying glances from the guys and hell he loved to wrestle. He loved getting in that ring and kicking someones ass, making a fool out of his boss and just….everything about it made him feel at home with himself. It was the only thing he was good at, the one thing he couldn't fuck up and now it would all be taken away from him.

"Steve…Steve, listen this is only temporary. It could be reversed in hours or even weeks. My personal opinion is that you need to start rehabbing to shock some blood into your legs. "

"Where…where do we go here from this?" Steve finally asked.

"We keep you here for a day or two, for observation purposes since you do have a concussion, then you go home an have a physical therapist help you start rehabbing. From your record you should have one on speed dial." Dr. Fischer joked.

Suddenly Steve's eyes were on Jeff's widen ones and like a wave of clarity Steve knew, he just knew this Jeff kid was behind this. The meters on his heart started to make up more noises and a vein in his forehead started to make its presence known.

"Out boy, get out of here and tell Vince; fuck you!" Steve swore.

"Wha…what, Steve calm down a minute!" Jeff said in alarm.

"Fuck that, he had you run me over, that's why you're here! I know the stunt, just not who and now I do. Ask him about the brakes kid."

The machines continued to make up more noise and finally the doctor turned to Jeff an asked him to leave. Jeff quickly left the room leaving behind a red faced, pissed off to high holy hell Texan. Oh man was he ever fucked.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**FIX HIM, YOU BROKE HIM **

**Summary: **Beneath the pyromanics and scripts of the WWF lies something much darker and Jeff wishes he never stumbled upon it, or is there really?

**Chapter Three**

'_Ask about the brakes kid, ask about the brakes, ask Vince 'bout them brakes,' _

Austin's words kept playing in his brain since he left the hospital. It was nearly morning now, his brother had blown his cell up and Jeff couldn't find it in him to pick up the phone. His rental was still parked in the hospital parking lot and he was poised behind the wheel with key in hand not quite making it to the ignition.

Had Vince gone overboard on this on?

Sure it was one thing for Steve to come to the hospital an beat on an already injured Vince, but that had all been fake. Steve and Vince's working relationship is one for the books because they really did hate one another. This was great for the writers, but the thing was the writers had known nothing about the 'who dun it' to Steve. In fact Vince said that the board of directors gave him permission as GM to do what ever it took to get Steve out for surgery.

'_More like do anything in your power to put his lights out…permanently.' _

He needed help and Jeff knew only one person who could get him out of this mess. Waiting with baited breath as he dialed away on his phone he could only hold the phone away as his brothers shrieking voice hit his ears.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy where in the hell have you been? I had to hold dad off from calling the damn police. You had better have a good excuse cuz dad's gonna beat my ass!"

Jeff couldn't help himself, despite his own problems hearing Matt get in trouble with dad always made him laugh.

"Oh you think this is funny you little brat? Wait till you get back, just wait. No more VH1 and rock honors for you bro!" Matt threatened.

"Ah Matty, I'm sorry but….look I, I need your help with something." Jeff stuttered.

There was a pause on the line before a sighing voice asked, "What have you done now?"

"Look I was doing this to help us! Vince just asked me to do something and I did, but now everything is hell in a hand basket and I don't wanna go back to Vince alone! You gotta help me man I…"

"Hey, hey, hey cool it. Calm down an tell me from the start."

An he did. He told him how he got cornered in the locker room by Bradshaw and asked to speak to Vince. How Vince made it sound like if he didn't do what was asked of him that the Hardy Boyz would be old news and what happened to Austin and Steve's own accusations.

"Okay… but how does Austin get off yelling at you like you did it? How did he know?" Matt asked.

"I…I don't know. Maybe he put it together cuz I mean if Vince wanted to know what was going on he'd just call the hospital, right? I was gonna tell Austin before the doctor came in." he said before yawning.

"Look bro this doesn't smell right. Get back to the hotel and we'll go from there. Stay away from Stone and Vince Jeff. I just don't like what I'm thinking."

**TBC **


End file.
